Batman vs The Strange Bombs
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to save the city from five of Dr. Strangelove's bombs. Also Bruce tries to avoid a party at his mansion.


Note: Batman, DC Comics, and Dr. Strangelove are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Peter Sellers (Dr. Strangelove's actor). This story is also dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Bruce Wayne was getting for a party. Bruce asked "Do I actually have to go the goofy party?"

Alfred Pennyworth said "The party is at your mansion so you don't have to go anywhere. Plus it's not goofy."

Bruce responded "Pretty much all parties are silly events. They involve people acting like goofballs, dancing eccentrically, and crashing the party like weirdos."

Alfred replied "It seems like you're not very fond of parties."

Bruce said "Parties are a celebration of wasting time." Bruce saw the Bat Signal in the sky and felt excited that he didn't have to go to the party.

Batman appeared on the rooftop of the police station and said "It's great to be here."

Commissioner Gordon replied "I feel the same way. I get to skip Bruce Wayne's wacky party."

Batman asked "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said "A strange doctor has plans to blow up Gotham."

Batman asked "Is it Hugo Strange?"

Commissioner Gordon said "You're right about the strange part of the name, but it's someone else. My police officers haven't been able to stop him."

Batman sarcastically replied "That's shocking."

Detective Harvey Bullock asked "Are you insulting my work again?"

Batman said "I don't mean to offend you, but I've arrested more criminals in the past year than your police has in the past five years. You should hire people that can actually stop crime."

Harvey Bullock angrily replied "I'm going to beat you up Batman."

Batman sarcastically said "Beating up the only person around here who does their job is a good idea." Commissioner Gordon handed Batman a paper that listed Dr. Strangelove's address. Batman left the rooftop and started driving to Dr. Strangelove's hideout.

Meanwhile Dr. Strangelove was working on some bombs. He said "Gotham is going to be blown up by the doctor who loves being strange the most." He did a evil laugh.

Batman broke into Dr. Strangelove's hideout and said "Greetings Strangelove."

Dr. Strangelove angrily replied "How dare you not include the doctor part of my name. I'm a real doctor. I've gotten mildly close to saving a few people so clearly I'm fantastic at being the best. I'm like totally smart dude which is more than I can say for the person standing in front of me now."

Batman said "I'm smarter than crazies like you."

Dr. Strangelove replied "It's very disrespectful to call people crazy Batman. I have won awards for the largeness of my brain. You probably only won school attendance awards."

Batman said "Your insults are childish for someone your age."

Dr. Strangelove angrily asked "Do you think I'm old?"

Batman said "Lets stop the cheap insults Strangelove. Gotham is a great city. I won't let you use bombs on it. In fact I won't let you blow up any city."

Dr. Strangelove asked "What about Metropolis?"

Batman said "Even though Superman lives there it wouldn't be right to blow it up."

Dr. Strangelove punched Batman. Batman grabbed Dr. Strangelove and threw him across the room. Batman giggled while Dr. Strangelove whined. Dr. Strangelove threw a knock out bomb at Batman. The bomb didn't blow Batman up, but it made him pass out. Dr. Strangelove was so excited about his victory that he did a victory dance. After dancing around his hideout for several minutes Dr. Strangelove said "I'm going to grab the bombs and blow up Gotham." Dr. Strangelove started heading towards Gotham while doing a evil laugh.

Batman got off the floor of the hideout and said "Dr. Strangelove is harder to beat up than I thought he would be. Despite how menacing he is I'll be able to stop him. I promise you that. Well nobody else is here so I guess I'm making a promise to myself. Well I could be making a promise to the people of Gotham. Well I better forget about the promise, because it doesn't matter. I need to go stop Dr. Strangelove." Batman started heading back to Gotham.

Dr. Strangelove drove to Gotham in his strange car. Dr. Strangelove could of quickly set up the bombs and escaped, but he wanted to brag. He said "Hi citizens of Gotham. I'm the strangest doctor ever. Despite that I have a lot of love. I love my family, friends, and bombs. Bombs are really an amazing item. I used to worry about the dangers of bombs, but I learned to stop worrying and love the bomb. I'm hoping that you do the same thing. I've set up five different bombs in the city. In a few hours Gotham will be blown up. It would make sense to be scared, but lets use this time for something better than fear. Lets love this event. Loving bombs is strange, but strangeness unites the world with love." The citizens of Gotham were concerned about the five bombs, but they were also confused by Dr. Strangelove's strange speech.

Commissioner Gordon said "We need to find those five bombs fast."

Harvey Bullock replied "Don't worry about that. The police in the city is much better than Batman claims it is. I'll have all of the police officers going after the bombs."

Commissioner Gordon said "They should of already started looking for the bombs."

Harvey Bullock replied "They had a donut break to finish up."

Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and the other police officers looked around for the bombs for several minutes, but they only found two of them. Dr. Strangelove said "It seems like we'll both have a loss and victory tonight citizens of Gotham. The police have found two of the five bombs which means that 40% of you are safe. Thankfully 60% of my bombs will blow up a majority of the city." He did a evil laugh.

Batman arrived and asked "Have you made any progress?"

Commissioner Gordon said "We managed to find two of the five bombs."

Batman responded "I'll go get the other three bombs."

Harvey Bullock said "It took a entire team of police to find two bombs. I doubt that one guy could find three bombs."

Batman drove around the city to find the other three bombs. Thankfully he had some searching equipment to help him find the bombs. After several minutes of searching he found the three bombs. Batman said "None of the city will get blown up."

Dr. Strangelove replied "You achieved a victory Mr. Batman and I'm ashamed of you for it."

Batman said "None of your strange plans worked out. You're not a real doctor. You're a lunatic with a ego."

Dr. Strangelove replied "My ego is small."

Batman said "It's bigger than a water tank."

Dr. Strangelove punched Batman. Batman was prepared for Dr. Strangelove's attacks. Although the strange doctor managed to punch and kick Batman a few times Batman's fighting skills were much better. After several minutes of fighting Batman made Dr. Strangelove pass out.

Commissioner Gordon said "I'm proud of you Batman."

Batman replied "Thank you."

Commissioner Gordon said "You saved the city and we both have the honor of missing out on Bruce Wayne's crazy party." Batman and Commissioner Gordon high fived.

The next day Bruce Wayne said "Having to save Gotham from five bombs was tough, but it gave me a great excuse to miss out on the goofy party."

Alfred replied "Actually the party was re-scheduled to tonight so you and Commissioner Gordon wouldn't miss the party."

Bruce said "But me and Commissioner Gordon were excited to miss out on the wacky party."

Alfred replied "It'll be a fancy and fun event." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Bruce went to a random room in his mansion and found a bunch of pain buckets. Bruce threw paint around the room where the party was supposed to take place at. Bruce did a sneaky laugh.

Commissioner Gordon arrived and asked "What's going on?"

Bruce said "My painting practice got a little unorganized. Thankfully that gives me a good excuse to cancel the loopy party." Bruce and Commissioner Gordon high fived.

Alfred looked around and wasn't happy about how much paint got on the fancy walls of the mansion's party room. Alfred asked "Do you want me to clean up your painting accident?"

Bruce said "Yes Alfred. You're the best. Me and Commissioner Gordon are going to the movies. Call up all of the party guests and tell them the party's been cancelled." Bruce ran out of the mansion while Alfred facepalmed.


End file.
